Rising
by 1lovechildren
Summary: The peaceful town of Forks has three new citizens and there is more to these girls then meets the eye...way more. Twilight characters paired with OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the owner of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse OR Breaking Dawn!**

**Chapter ONE**

Bella Swan woke with a start, sensing a disturbance. She raised her head to look around her dark room. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders as she sat up in her bed. He was standing at the window, staring out into the night. Bella couldn't see his face so she couldn't read his expression, but he looked so focused and statue- like to her; no part of his body moved.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

Edward didn't move or even respond. Bella slid out of bed and walked to him quietly. She stood beside him to look outside as well, but nothing could be seen with her human eyes. Edward's topaz eyes were sharper then hers; he was like a cat.

"You have new neighbors," he finally murmured in his velvet voice.

"Neighbors?" Bella repeated. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Since when?"

"Since now. They're new arrivals."

"You sound suspicious."

"Slightly." Edward concentrated, narrowing his eyes. Bella knew he was looking into their minds. "Hmm…Quinn…Amillia…oh."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked anxiously.

"The one whose mind I was reading blocked me out." Edward replied coolly, sounding amused. "She must have sensed me inside her head. The other two are following her lead and are doing the same."

Bella didn't understand. The girl- or whoever it was- had stopped Edward from digging into her head? That was impossible for anyone beside herself to accomplish.

"How did she do it?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not positive right now," he answered. He turned to Bella. "But we can discuss this in the morning, love. You must sleep." Taking Bella in his arms, he walked to the bed in silence. He didn't notice a pair of ocean blue eyes peering at him through another window…

"So you're telling me he's a vampire Selena?" Quinn inquired of her sister.

Selena kept her eyes on the house next door, not looking at Quinn when she replied, "Yes."

"Trying to break into our minds," Amillia remarked thoughtfully. "Quite a strong power- and a rare one at that- for a vampire to posses, isn't it?"

"Not anymore rare or strong then our own." Quinn said.

"But it is interesting," Selena said still staring out the window. Her long white-blonde hair quivered slightly as she shook her head. "Amazing. Yet it makes me wonder why he was so easy to block off. Werewolves can be highly susceptible to such power."

"Enough talk Selena," Amillia interrupted. "I'm going hunting." The brown haired girl stalked off without another word. Quinn and Selena watched her leave, and then looked at each other.

"I guess that would be the best idea," Selena remarked. "I'm just aching to get out and run."

"You nit-wit. We ran the whole way here," Quinn laughed.

"Well, this area is new and the forests look intriguing. I'm anxious to check it out."

The two sisters went to the front door, where they found Amillia's clothing folded neatly on the floor.

"I knew she'd go as a wolf," Selena muttered.

"This isn't news to you is it?" Quinn teased.

"Not quite, but it's enjoyable to hunt as a vampire as well."

"I couldn't agree more, Selena. But if we want to keep in contact with her…"

"Yeah I know."

The girls removed their cloths swiftly and in an instant, two large wolves, one with light brown fur with a hint of blonde and the other with blonde, took their place.

'I wonder if there are any other werewolves here?' Quinn thought.

'I wouldn't doubt it,' Selena answered. 'I wouldn't believe it either, Quinn. Forks is near La Push, the home of our Father. There must be werewolves around these parts.'

'But vampires too?'

'That's what makes it so hard to believe. Werewolves an vampires are centuries- long enemies.'

Quinn and Selena sprinted outside to follow Amillia, who was long gone.

'I smell Amillia,' Quinn said.

'Me too, but I'm picking something else up,' Selena responded.

They ran into the trees at a bolt, their pink tongues flapping over their bottom teeth. They kept even breaths as they ran and dodged through the trees, following Amillia's scent. Suddenly a new voice entered their heads.

'Who are you and why are on our territory?' It was a husky, authoritative male voice. Selena was irritated by the voice immediately while Quinn became interested.

'Don't bother with names,' Selena snarled. 'We're new around here if you must know.'

'Where are you?'

'Why don't you use your nose? I'm using mine.'

Just then, a massive russet-furred wolf emerged from the right of the two females. The wolf stopped along with the other two, staring at them with deep, dark eyes.

'My, aren't you the big bad wolf,' Quinn observed teasingly.

'Haha,' the stranger replied. 'Now who are you?'

'I'm Quinn.'

The wolf looked at Selena expectantly.

'Selena.' Selena finally obliged.

'I'm Jake and you're hunting in my territory.' The giant male wolf looked at the girls and let a low snarl escape as he crouched down. Just then a chocolate brown wolf leapt in front of Quinn and Selena, snarling dangerously. Jake was taken by surprise and backed up a bit.

'So you're the other wolf,' Jake growled, his ears flattening.

'Ya, and I suggest you leave before there is one less werewolf in these woods.'

The chocolate brown wolf stood her ground as the other two stepped around and joined her. Jake looked between the three wolves nervously; he could tell that they were serious and he decided not to push his luck, not tonight anyways.

'Fine. I will go, but be warned… we will settle this.' Jake stole one more glance at the light brown wolf before leaving.

'That sniveling bas…' Amillia started to say.

'Amillia,' Selena scolded.

' I can still hear you.' Jake's voice said.

Simultaneously, the three girls growled at him and they heard a laugh, then no presence at all.

'I hate that guy.' Selena said, glaring off into the woods.

'He's got guts to confront us like that.' Amillia remarked.

'How about we stop talking about him and get something to eat?' Quinn suggested, trotting off. Selena and Amillia shrugged, their muscles rippling beneath their soft fur as they did so, and hurried after their sister.

Later, after a failed hunt, Quinn, Amillia, and Selena returned to their home. Selena, having a nose a little more sensitive then her sisters', stopped, frozen to the ground. Quinn and Amillia stopped too, listening.

'He's here.' Selena said. The wolves slowly and cautiously approached their home with for bristled and ears erect. Their eyes glimmered as they trotted side, the moonlight bearing down on them. When they reached the driveway of their home, someone was there, waiting for them.

'What are you doing here?' Quinn questioned.

"Greeting the new neighbors, of course," the figure replied politely with a honey-sweet voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen."

'I am Selena,' Selena responded. She certainly liked vampires' better attitude wise. 'The last name is of no concern. These are my sisters, Quinn and Amillia. You would know that already with your ability.'

"So you're werewolves," Edward said. "But you don't smell like them."

'Come inside,' Amillia offered. 'Would you please let us inside?'

"Of course." Edward and the girls went up to the porch and Edward opened the door. "After you." The wolves walked inside picking up their cloths along the way and disappearing into a room. Seconds later, they emerged looking like normal humans.

"Now we can meet properly," Quinn said. She shook Edward's hand gently, "I'm Quinn."

"Pleased to meet you Quinn." Edward responded.

"I'm Amillia." Amillia said, taking Edward's hand as well.

"It's a pleasure," Edward looked at Selena, who went to him gracefully and took his hand. "You must be Selena. Pleasure."

"Enchanted," Selena said coolly.

"Please, Edward, have a seat," Quinn offered, gesturing to the maroon couch. Everyone took a seat.

"Thank you," Edward said. "I must ask, if you don't mind, why you don't smell like dogs."

Selena, Quinn, and Amillia exchanged glances, making silent decisions. Finally Selena nodded and sighed.

"Well, Edward… we're not like other werewolves," she whispered. Edward only stared intently. Selena looked to Quinn and Amillia for support; Quinn took the hint.

"You see…we're hybrids." Quinn said in a calm voice. Edward raised a perfectly arched eyebrow; the girls could see the slight confusion behind his brilliant bronze eyes.

"That means we're half vampire half werewolf," Amillia said.

"Half and half," Edward whispered. "There's never been such a thing."

"Until now," Quinn said.

"How did this happen?"

"Our father was a werewolf and our mother was a vampire. We know werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies, but I guess mom and dad saw beyond that," Selena explained. Her blue eyes were blank. "They were outcasts, betrayers to both their kind." Selena lowered her head. "I've said too much…"

"You're fine, Selena," Amillia reassured, taking Selena's hand in hers. She looked at Edward. "It's a hard subject to talk about. Our mother and father were special to us."

"I understand," Edward replied and he sounded sincere. "You don't have to go on."

"No," Quinn said abruptly. "You're the first vampire we've met in this town and we want you to understand our type and background."

"Alright. It's your decision."

"Edward…do you know the stories of the first werewolves?"

"To and extent. The werewolves were attacked by a revengeful vampire and many died."

"Yes," Quinn continued. "That's the gist of it. You see… the female vampire that returned to La Push… her brother had been killed by our uncle on accident. The vampire was our mother, and she had heard that her brother had been killed. So she went to La Push for revenge; not towards our father, but towards his brother." Quinn struggled to continue; she was speechless. Selena helped her sister out.

"But she didn't know her own brother had killed our father. So her revenge was blinded by anger and she wanted to avenge her brother," Selena continued. "And she never knew. She was killed before she could ever find out."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"Us?"

"Yes."

"We were doomed to be both vampire and werewolf and neutral," Amillia said. "We can't be angry at the vampires for the death of our father or vice versa because they are part of who we are."

"What fascinates me the most," Edward said quietly, "is that the only vampire trait you contain is the gracefulness and beauty."

"That's because we're no vampires right now." Selena replied. Edward was quite and the sisters remained patient.

"You're not vampires…so then what are you?" Edward finally asked.

"Humans." Quinn answered quickly.

"It's hard to understand, Edward." Amillia said.

"I'll try to understand. Please continue." Edward urged.

"Well," Selena said slowly. "We have control over when and where we transform. Right now, we choose to be neither werewolf nor vampire. As you could see before, we were wolves. When we are vampires…"- Selena closed he eyes and Edward noticed how pale her skin became-"…we don't change immensely, but considerably." She touched her arm. "We are cold to the touch and hard as stone." Selena stared at her hand before looking at Edward once more. "There is only one night when we can't control what we are."

"The first night of the new moon." Amillia said before Edward could ask. "It's the only night when we are both werewolf and vampire…we have no choice."

"When that happens we are incredibly strong," Quinn added. "Naturally we have a very good temperament as a were-pire, but if we're ever threatened by an evil presence, it may be fatal."

Edward looked at each girl in turn, contemplating all that the girls had just told him. "Since you three are half vampire do you have any special abilities?"

A sinister smile crept across Amillia's face as she looked to Selena. Selena had seen that smile on Amillia before and knew Edward had something coming.

"Yes. Amillia, Selena and I have powers that no other vampire has."

Quinn raised her hand, palm upward. A small flame appeared in Quinn's palm and grew in size until Quinn's entire hand was engulfed in flames.

"I have the ability to control the environment around me."

Quinn suddenly closed her hand and the flame disappeared. Amillia stood up and walked to the chair on Edward's left. Amillia touched the arm of the chair, which began to shudder. The chair slowly began to grow and change shape, elongating and becoming fuzzy. Edward watched in amazement as the chair morphed into a large tiger. The tiger circled Edward baring its deadly fangs. Edward watched as the tiger crouched sending all the power to its back legs. The tiger lifted into the air sailing towards Edward; the tiger was mere inches from Edward when it disappeared; a chair fell to the ground where the tiger had been. Amillia walked back to the couch and sat down.

"I guess you know what my power is."

Edward took a deep breath to recompose himself. Edward suddenly felt very strange; his mind felt as though it were trapped in an eerie mist that he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. Edward felt his lower limbs begin to move, but he had no idea where he was going; all he could see was mist. When the mist in Edward's mind lifted and he had no idea where he was going; all he could see was mist. When the mist in Edward's mind lifted and he could think foe himself again, a sharp pain erupted across his forehead. Edward placed a hand on his aching head and looked at the girls sitting on the couch before him. Both Quinn and Amillia were looking at Edward with smug smiles on their lips. Selena was staring at Edward, no emotion played on her face.

"What just happened?" Edward had never been more confused in both his lifetimes.

"Selena just made you viciously attack our wall with your head." Amillia said giggling.

"True story." Quinn said when Edward looked at her. Quinn pointed to the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room; sure enough, there amongst the whiteness of the wall was a huge hole. Selena's emotionless mask lifted and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Edward," She apologized. "You wanted a demonstration and that's the only one I could offer." She grimaced. " I hope I haven't hurt you."

"Not at all." Edward said, rubbing his head.

"I think he hurt the wall more than it hurt him." Amillia said, stifling another laugh.

"You girls are quite the humorous hybrids." Edward smiled.

"Um, we're known for that." Quinn replied, smiling.

Edward lowered his hand from his head. "I must be going," he said. "My fiancée will be wondering where I am."

"Lovely," Selena whispered. "Your fiancée… then you should return to her."

There was pain in Selena's blue eyes that Edward saw, but couldn't read. He couldn't enter her mind, for she knew he would try and countered him with a barrier.

"Yes," Edward responded slowly. "I'm sure she'd like to meet all of you. Will tomorrow be alright?"

"Of course." Quinn answered kindly. "We'd love to meet your fiancée, Edward."

"She sounds nice," Amillia added, studying her nails.

Selena said nothing; she only stared absent-mindedly at her hands. Quinn and Amillia walked Edward to the front door, leaving Selena to sit on the couch.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked when he was standing in the doorway.

"Oh she'll be fine." Amillia responded. "She's probably a little tired, that's all."

"Tired?"

"We got the sleep gene of the werewolf and human," Quinn quickly explained. "We can sleep unlike most vampires."

"Believe me when I tell you that will be all the questions I have tonight," Edward laughed quietly. "Good night."

"Good night." Amillia and Quinn chimed as Edward disappeared into the darkness.

"See you tomorrow…Edward Cullen." Selena whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not the owner of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse OR Breaking Dawn!**

**Chapter Two**

Bella woke slowly when the morning sun shined through her window and onto her face. She lifted her head, looking around. Again, just like last night, Edward was leaning against the wall and staring out the window. He was thinking. Bella could see now how concentrated he was as he stood so still.

Bella threw the covers off herself and walked to him. This time, Edward seemed more aware of her presence and he looked at her. He touched her arm tenderly.

"Bella, love, did I wake you?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. She followed Edward's gaze and saw what she hadn't seen last night. A nice evergreen house sat a few yards away, a patch of trees in between. That house had been empty every time Bella had come to visit Charlie and had stayed that way until now.

"You visited the neighbors last night, didn't you?" Bella questioned, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Edward replied. "Does that displease you?"

"No. Are they good neighbors?"

Edward chuckled. "I think you'd find them to be…interesting."

Bella grinned. "That bad, huh?" She teased.

"Not bad. They're very charming girls."

"Girls?"

"Yes."

"Are they cooler than Alice?"

"From a brothers point of view," Edward replied, "yes, they are cooler. They're humorous, strong, beautiful…just like you." Edward bent his head down and kissed Bella's hair while pulling her close.

"Will you take me to meet them?" Bella asked. These girls sounded like friend material and if they impressed Edward, she might like them.

"Of course," Edward said. "But I believe the family would like to meet them as well." He kissed Bella's forehead. "You get yourself ready, dearest. I'll call Carlisle."

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Bella and the Cullens were standing in front of a heavy wooden door.

"Edward… are you sure bringing the WHOLE family was the greatest idea?"

Bella whispered as Edward knocked. "I mean, isn't that a little…intrusive?"

Edward grinned. "If we were intruders, I don't think these girls would have a problem with disposing us," he said.

"Oh, they sound …pleasant."

"They really are nice girls, Bella. Please stop worrying."

Quinn pranced to the door and opened it. "Hello Edward!" She greeted. She froze when she saw the whole family. "Oh…this must be your family."

Carlisle, Edward's father, stepped forward, his face warm and friendly. "You must be Quinn. I am Carlisle Cullen," he said, extending his hand.

"U-uh…pleased to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Quinn stammered in the most polite way she could. She hesitantly shook hands.

"Quinn? Is it Edward?" Amillia called. She and Selena appeared in the doorway and stiffened as well.

"Amillia? Selena? This is Carlisle and his family," Quinn said. She turned to the family. "Please, come inside and make yourselves comfortable."

The Cullen family stepped in looking around. The home was tidy and beautiful with carpeted floors and delicate cream-colored walls. Pictures of sceneries and a few people hung on them. The living room in which they sat was cozy with a stone fireplace and a pretty maroon colored couch.

"Oh, your house is lovely," the woman beside Carlisle said.

"Oh, uh…thank you," Selena replied.

"Allow me to introduce my family." Carlisle offered.

Carlisle stood up and moved to the first member of his family. He was a tall, well-built, lanky, blonde boy. He looked to be about seventeen.

"This is Jasper," Carlisle said. "He is the youngest of our family." He gestured to another well-built young man with darker hair and a perfectly carved face. "That is Emmet. Next to him is Rosalie, then Alice. And this…" - Carlisle smiled at the woman beside Jasper- "…is my wife, Esme."

"And we already know Edward." Amillia smiled.

"This is my fiancée. Bella Swan," Edward introduced, stroking Bella's hair gently. "She'll be part of the family soon."

"That's great." Selena whispered.

"Is she human still?" Amillia asked.

"Yes." Edward answered.

At that moment, Quinn stood and hurried out of the room, holding her head. Everyone noticed immediately, but said nothing.

"Is she alright?" Esme questioned good- naturedly.

"Yeah," Selena replied absent-mindedly. She shook her head vigorously, then smiled at the family. "Carlisle, what is your profession?"

"I am a doctor at the local hospital." Carlisle replied.

"Ah."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular. So Bella, what made you want to become a vampire?"

The Cullen's were surprised by Selena's sudden change of subject. Edward nodded at Bella.

"Well…" Bella began.

Amillia and Selena turned their full attention to Bella, waiting desperately to hear Bella's explanation.

"Edward is the reason," Bella said. "I can't love anyone more then him. So…"

"So you just want to what's best for the both of you," Selena finished, not looking up. "You don't want the other to get hurt because you can't bear it. It's hard to love someone else after a true love, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bella said slowly. "That's exactly how I feel. How…?"

"I'd rather not say," Selena interrupted softly. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's the truth, but it's better unspoken. You're with your true love now and that's the important thing."

Bella studied Selena before nodding. Edward didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He was watching Selena and Amillia carefully; he was hoping one of them would open their mind up to him. Quinn was still gone, Selena was staring at her hands, and Amillia seemed to be taking in the family. At long last, Edward felt one of the girls open their mind. It was Selena.

'You know I hate you being in my mind like this, Edward,' Selena thought. Edward didn't react.

'What do you want?'

'I want to understand why you three are acting so strangely this morning,' Edward answered.

'Is that really important?'

'Can a friend no be concerned?'

Selena scowled slightly. 'This conversation you're urging isn't meant for this type of communication, Edward,' she said firmly. 'It's supposed to be talked out privately, most preferred with family. We're not ready to tell you anything yet.'

'It's up to you when you tell me,' Edward replied. 'I'll let you do it on your own time…when you're ready. I'll be ready to listen, Selena. I'm always around to talk to you'

Selena glanced up and saw Edward smiling at her. She returned it. 'Thank you.'

'Anytime.'

Quinn silently walked into the room and gracefully sat between Selena and Amillia; Quinn was rubbing her arms. The room filled with an eerie silence that soon became suffocating. Finally Amillia's voice broke through the barrier.

"So," Amillia clasped her hands together, a big smile plastered on her face. "Who wants lunch?"

The next hour was spent eating sandwiches that Amillia, Selena, and Quinn had skillfully prepared and getting to know each other. Both Amillia and Selena noticed that Quinn had relaxed, but she was still very tense. Everyone was intently listening to Amillia and Emmet's heated discussion on vampire hunting techniques when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door!"

Quinn jumped off the couch and walked to the door. A few moments passed and all that could be heard was Emmet's grumbling at Amillia' last remark. Everyone watched the hallway Quinn had disappeared into a few seconds before. Quinn soon returned; she looked very, very angry. Amillia was about o ask Quinn what was wrong, but Quinn spoke first.

"Bella, wolf boy is here to talk to you."

Despite the fact that Quinn was obviously upset, she spoke in a calm, collected voice.

"Who is "wolf boy"?" Amillia asked.

"Me."

Quinn stepped to the side as a rather large boy stepped into the room. He had russet colored skin, an obvious trait if his Indian heritage, and shaggy black hair. He was well built for his age, which appeared to be between sixteen and seventeen.

"Jake!"

Bella ran to greet her friend. Selena's lips curled back over her teeth threateningly; she loathed Jake, let alone having him in the house. A snarl escaped her lips.

"Sorry for intruding, bit I heard there were some new girls in Forks." Jake said casually. Quinn was still standing, glaring hatefully at Jacob like she was going to attack him at any given moment. Carlisle, on the other hand, was calm as he approached the large boy.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle greeted kindly. "I see you are healing just fine."

"I am."

Selena narrowed her blue eyes and Amillia narrowed her brown ones. They were going to continue to stare at him until he exploded or disappeared or something that would make him go away.

"So, get on with it, Jake. What's the reason you're REALLY here?" Quinn growled.

"I can't meet the new neighbors?" Jake chuckled. Quinn frowned. "Alright, alright. I came to tell you, Bella, that there's some new werewolves running around here."

Edward noticed how stiff Selena, Amillia, and Quinn all suddenly became. He glanced back at Jacob, who was staring at Quinn.

"Jake? You alright?" Bella asked.

Jake snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah…yeah," he said, grinning at Bella. But his gaze wandered back to Quinn.

Selena dug into Quinn's mind, which was left wide open.

'He's imprinting on ME! That mutt is MY soul mate?' Quinn's mind screamed. 'HELL NO!'

Selena smirked. 'Somebody wants puppies.' She said in her mind. Amillia burst out laughing. Edward smiled to himself, chuckling softly. Quinn's face went bright red and she glared at her blonde sister. Bella and the other Cullens were glancing at the others, confused.

"You're a vampire," Jake growled. It wasn't a question. "All of you."

Bella whirled around. "You three are vampires?" she asked.

"Not right now," Amillia responded. "We're human at the moment."

"Human?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, what of it, dog?" Selena spat, rising to her feet. "Those werewolves you saw in the woods…we're those werewolves."

"You girls are both vampire and werewolf?" Esme asked, her tone still kind.

"Hybrids," Quinn replied curtly. "We transform when we want." She glared at Jake. "Unlike you, Jacob."

Jacob seemed shocked beyond all belief as he stared at the three girls. Hybrids? He had never heard of that in all his life! It was literally impossible!

"Hybrids." Jake repeated. He furrowed is eyebrows in thought before turning towards the door. "I'm sorry, but I have something to do." He disappeared down the hallway.

Bella's jaw was dropped as she gazed in wonder at Amillia, Selena, and Quinn. "Vampire and werewolf…is that even possible?" she questioned.

Amillia checked herself over. "Apparently it is." She answered sarcastically.

Bella folded her arms and remained skeptical. "Prove it."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Okay, human now," she said. Just then, she morphed into a blonde-furred wolf with blue eyes. Bella backed away slightly. Finally, Selena shifted into a human form with pale skin. Edward hadn't noticed it the night before, but he saw how Selena's ocean blue eyes sparkled a passionate purple. 'Fascinating,' he thought as Selena became human once more


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob ran through the forest; his pace was so quick he felt as though his feet were barely touching the ground, he was heading back to his house. Jacob had told Sam and the others about his earlier encounter with the new werewolves; in return Sam had told him to warn Bella and to find out any information on the newbies. Now that Jacob knew exactly who the werewolves were he needed to tell Sam so that the pack could take care of business. As Jake ran through the forest he thought of many things, but his mind kept returning to the girl, Quinn. Jake knew exactly what had just happened, he had imprinted on Quinn; not that he was upset, Quinn was very beautiful, but he never expected he would imprint this soon. He barely knew Quinn and now he felt as though he couldn't live without her. The thing that bothered him most though was the fact that he and Quinn had yet to get along; he knew that from this moment on he had to make an effort to get along with Quinn, otherwise he would never be happy. Jacob forced all thoughts from his mind as he prepared himself to break the news to Sam.

"What was he THINKING?" Quinn shrieked, striding around the room.

The Cullens had left and the three sisters were discussing Jacob's unexpected visit. Selena was getting the brunt of Quinn's anger, seeing as how she was the culprit.

"And you Selena! What were YOU thinking? 'Somebody wants puppies.' Are you kidding me?"

"It was only a joke, Quinn," Amillia defended.

"ONLY a joke. That wolf boy is my SOUL MATE. That's a serious matter!" Quinn steamed. "And for everyone who could hear it to actually hear it… you ruined my morning, Selena!"

Selena, calm in her dealings with her sisters, didn't react. She sat on the couch, dressed her blue long-sleeved shirt and light denim jeans, with a humorous grin on her face.

"Is it really that serious of a matter?" Selena asked.

"Oh, and William wasn't a serious matter?"

Selena's blue eyes widened and her face became drained of blood. "William…" she breathed. A single tear slid down her soft cheek.

"Quinn!" Amillia snapped.

Selena stood and fled to room. Quinn and Amillia heard the door open, then slam. Amillia gave Quinn a reproving glare.

"Quinn, I don't care what kind of crap you've gone through. Selena's suffered from William's death and you know that," Amillia said. "You and I have gotten over our problems."

"Apparently not yet." Quinn growled. She whirled around and left the room. Amillia watched her leave.

"Apparently." Amillia whispered.

Selena, now on four paws, galloped through the trees. Her pink tongue flopped over her teeth as her paws treaded the moist, mossy ground of the forest. The muggy air irritated Selena; it made her feel worse.

The wolf didn't stop running until she decided she had run enough and lowered her gait to a swift trot. Her ears were erect and alert as she glanced around. She felt uneasy after her encounter with Jake out in these woods. Selena finally stopped and took in her surroundings.

The forest was quite save for the chirping of birds. Selena morphed quickly into a vampire, still in her original clothing. Her wyes flashed when she picked up a smell. The smell wasn't familiar to her, but she could tell that the new presence was a vampire. Whether or not the vampire was a friendly one, Selena couldn't tell. But she was curious as to whom this mysterious vampire was, so she cautiously walked in the direction of the scent. She kept her sharp eyes focused, adverting them in every direction.

"Hello Selena," a voice said.

Instead of screaming and whipping around like any human girl, Selena calmly turned to face her addresser. A curt smile formed on her lips.

"Hello Jasper," Selena replied. "Out for a walk I see."

Jasper smiled. "Something like that," he answered.

"Ah. Hunting."

"You don't miss much."

"No. Not much to hunt out here, huh?"

Jasper shook his head. "Unfortunately. I go to the mountains with my father and my brothers." He grinned. "The game up there is the best."

"So I hear." Selena responded, stepping closer to Jasper. She was feeling more comfortable around Jasper; their conversation was so easy and relaxed for her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Selena shrugged. "Walking…thinking," she said. "Not quite hunting."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jasper questioned. He was now right in front of Selena, gazing down at her through liquid gold eyes. Selena noticed that Jasper was slightly taller then her, almost the exact height. She was now completely composed and calm; Jasper was quite far from being intimidating to her at all.

"Well…" Selena had to think for a moment before saying anything else. Did she really want to bear her soul to Jasper right away? When she barely knew him? Selena smiled politely. "Um, no. I'm fine. Thank you Jasper."

Jasper gave her a charming smile. "You're welcome, Selena," he replied.

Selena brightened up. It had been many years since a boy had smiled so meaningfully at her. Edward didn't count, being already engaged.

Quinn and Amillia were in the living room. Amillia was sitting on the couch watching Quinn pace back and forth in front of the stone fireplace.

"I shouldn't have said that. Now she'll never forgive me."

"Selena is a kind soul Quinn, she'll forgive you."

Quinn stopped pacing and sat on the couch next to Amillia. "I know, but that was a very cruel thing for me to say."

"Don't worry about it Quinn. I forgive you."

Amillia and Quinn jumped at the sound of Selena's voice, causing them to fall off the couch. Selena was leaning on the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Do you really have to do that?" Quinn inquired of her sister, as she pulled herself back onto the couch. Selena's only response was a laugh.

"Maybe we should put a bell on her." Amillia suggested after she resettled her self on the couch next to Quinn. Selena merely laughed again as she sat between Amillia and Quinn.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, that conversation is in the past now." Selena answered Quinn's thought out loud. Quinn smiled, glad that Selena was so forgiving. Selena laid her head on the back of the couch, a smile on her lips.

"What's got you in such a cheery mood?" Amillia asked.

"Oh, I met someone in the woods."

Quinn and Amillia immediately knew who the mystery man was, for Selena's mind was unlocked.

"Did Jasper tell you anything interesting?" Quinn asked.

"He told me where the good hunting grounds are."

Amillia became very excited at this statement. "Good, I'm hungry!" Amillia smiled at her sisters and a few moments later, three giant wolves ran into the forest.

Sam and Jacob led the pack through the forest. The pack had come to a decision to hunt in the mountains tonight, since they were having trouble finding food closer to home. Sam suddenly stopped, nose in the air.

'What's wrong?' Jacob said in his mind.

'Can't you smell it?'

Jake also stuck his nose in the air; he couldn't smell anything at first, but as a gentle breeze picked up, a familiar smell assaulted his senses.

'Quinn.'

'Isn't she one of the new werewolves?' Sam looked into the woods as he asked his question; unsure as to where Quinn was exactly.

'Yes. And the other two are with her.' Jake said.

The pack became restless; they had heard about the new arrivals and these girls sounded like the type that shouldn't be messed with. Yet, here they were in the forest with a werewolf who had trouble keeping his tongue check; trouble was coming their way.

'Settle down. There is no need to be uneasy' Sam said.

'What makes you so sure?' A smooth, sweet, female voice drifted into the minds of Jacob and the pack. Jake immediately recognized the voice as that of Quinn's.

'What are you doing here Quinn?' Jake asked politely, remembering that Quinn was now his soul mate.

'Can't a girl get a bite to eat?' Quinn asked teasingly.

'Not in our territory you can't.' Sam said harshly.

'Why not?' A new voice drifted into the minds of the werewolves and Jacob determined that it was Amillia thinking now.

'Because there are certain rules that must be followed.' Sam said.

'Do tell.' The third and final werewolf finally spoke.

Sam turned around and let a low growl out as a sleek, blonde werewolf stepped out of the shadows.

'Why so aggressive? We promise we won't bite.' Quinn said.

Jake snapped his head to the left. There beside him stood a light brow werewolf with a hint of blonde in her coat.

'Men always get defensive, it's in their nature.' Amillia said. A light brown werewolf appeared next to the blonde one.

'What do you three want?' Sam was now snarling.

'I think it would be wiser to speak when the three of us don't have claws that could rip you to shreds.' Quinn said.

Sam took the hint. He and the rest of the pack took cover behind the trees of the forest. A moment later five men and one woman came into sight. Selena, Amillia, and Quinn quickly transformed into their human states.

"Well…" Jake said a little too seductively. He looked at Quinn who quickly turned into a vampire before she could blush.

"Watch it, wolf boy." Quinn said just a seductively. Jake's blush was so red; one would mistake it for a sunburn.

Selena smiled in satisfaction at Jake's reaction to her sister's teasing. "Maybe you should be careful, Jacob," she said, walking towards Jacob. "You know my sister isn't normally seductive like that. If you think you got a reaction out of her, you thought wrong."

Selena was now circling Jacob while Quinn, Amillia, and the rest of the pack, watched curiously. Selena became a vampire, her eyes turning purple. She glanced at Sam.

"I think we'll head pack and let you guys talk." Sam suddenly said, his eyes blank. The pack looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Sam, what are you…?" one of the pack members asked.

"Just do what I say!"

The man morphed into a wolf along with the pack and the wolves bounded away. Jake whirled around.

"Hey, wait!" he cried. "Don't leave me w…!" Suddenly his head jerked backed towards Selena, who grinned.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Selena said coolly, "I have a few things to ask of you."

Jake said nothing; he watched Amillia also turn into a vampire and begin circling him. Jake noticed Quinn standing off to the side silently watching. She too was in vampire form; for the first tome Jake noticed her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen; they reminded him of emeralds, just slightly lighter. Quinn caught Jacob's gaze in her own. Quinn was never one to believe that the eyes were the windows to one's soul, but in that one fleeting moment, her belief was changed.

"So Jacob, we understand that you've imprinted on our sister."

Jacob forced himself to look away from Quinn to look at Selena. "I have."

Selena and Amillia were surprised by Jacob's response. They figured he would have bitten their heads off like he had the earlier times they had spoken, but Jake's tone was very calm, as if the fact that he had imprinted on Quinn was no big deal.

Selena wasn't about to be made a fool of, especially by Jake. He had angered her enough in one day. "Don't be so modest. Jacob," Selena hissed. "I'm so sick of you being around here and you imprinting on my sister- MY SISTER- isn't helping me out much."

"No need to get angry." Amillia said, while flashing her teeth.

She started to sing 'Why Can't We Be Friends', but Selena stopped her. Not by force of course, but Selena gave her a look that said "low tolerance". All the while, Jacob was looking at Quinn, and Quinn was feeling more awkward every second.

"Enough!" Quinn yelled.

Jacob looked at Quinn with sincerity. "I wish to speak to Quinn alone." Amillia growled in protest.

"Like hell you are!" Selena spoke now, the usual calmness in her voice. "Five minutes."

"Don't leave me here with him!" Quinn spoke with urgency in her voice.

"He won't try anything," Amillia said. She walked over to Jacob and whispered in his ear. " You break her heart…I'll break your legs."

Amillia smiled and followed Selena, who was already ahead. Quinn and Jacob were now alone in the vast forest.

"What is it you want Jacob?"

Jake took a step closer to Quinn. "I want to get to know you. You're my soul mate now after all." Jake spoke in a low, husky voice that worried Quinn. Jake took another step closer, this time Quinn countered him by taking a step back.

"Jacob, please stop."

"Stop what?" Jake said, taking another step closer to Quinn, who in turn took a step backward.

"Jacob stop!"

"What's the matter baby?" Jake took another step forward and Quinn took one back

"Don't call me that."

Jake responded with another step forward, Quinn went to take yet another step backward, but found she couldn't move. Jake had backed her into a tree. Jake quickly closed the distance between him and Quinn and placed a hand on either side of Quinn's head. Quinn couldn't escape and she began to panic. Suddenly she was no longer in the forest with Jacob, but in one of her worst memories.

Quinn could feel the rough leather straps binding her to the cold, hard, metal table, permitting no escape. Jake disappeared and in his place stood a tall man, with greasy, charcoal black hair and beady black eyes that bore into Quinn. In his left hand the man held a needle attached to a vile full of sickly, yellow looking liquid. The man inched closer to Quinn until his face was just inches away from Quinn's. Not waiting for the excruciating pain she knew was coming, Quinn pushed the terrible man away from her. Jake stumbled backwards as Quinn pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" Quinn yelled in a terrified voice.

Jake reached for Quinn, but before he could even register his legs to move, a large werewolf took the place of Quinn and full out ran into the forest. Jacob too morphed into a wolf and was about to take off after Quinn when Selena's voice stopped him.

'Don't bother. You'll never be able to catch her.'

Jake sighed and returned to his human form. Selena and Amillia came into the clearing a few seconds later. Amillia immediately grabbed Jake by the throat and flung him against the nearest tree.

"What did you do to her?" Amillia spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"I didn't do anything!" Jake gasped. Amillia's grasp was tight and Jake was having a hard time breathing.

"Tell me what you did to her!" Amillia's grip tightened as she yelled at Jake.

"It might help if you let the man breath Amillia." Selena placed a hand on Amillia's shoulder. Amillia glared at Jake a moment longer before letting him go. Jake took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself.

"Now care to explain why our sister was so upset?" Selena spoke in a calm, yet dangerous voice.

"I…well…um…" Jake's face became red as he stuttered.

"What did you do?" Amillia was becoming impatient.

"I tried to kiss Quinn!" Jake said quickly. Amillia and Selena stared at Jake for a moment. Suddenly Amillia lunged at Jake.

"Why you…" Before Amillia could get to Jake though, Selena grabbed Amillia's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Amillia." Amillia relaxed under Selena's grip; when she was somewhat calmer, Amillia stood by Selena silently giving Jake death glares.

"Hey, I said I "tried" to kiss Quinn. She ran off on me before I could make my move."

"What! Why?" Selena was surprised; Quinn was never one to just "run off".

"I don't know. When I was leaning in to…you know, her eyes got wide and unfocused. It was like she was somewhere else."

Amillia and Selena lowered their eyes; Jacob noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong, but Selena beat him to it, since she had been meddling in his mind.

"It's a long story Jake, one Quinn should tell you herself."

"I don't know if Quinn will ever talk to me again." Jake sighed

"Well, now's the time to try before it becomes to late." Selena said.

"Quinn's at the house, I suggest you go and talk to her. Selena and I are going to go hunting. We'll be back at the house in an hour. If you're still there…consider yourself dead." With that said Amillia turned into a wolf and ran into the forest. Selena turned into a wolf along with Jacob.

'Give her tome Jacob; she's had a rough past. She needs to know that she can trust you. If you can accomplish that, Quinn will most likely return your affections.'

Selena disappeared into the trees. Jake stood still for a moment letting Selena's words sink in. 'What happened to Quinn in the past to make her lose her trust in people?' Jacob thought about this for a second. 'I guess I'll find out sooner or later.' Jake took off into the forest hoping Quinn would give him a second chance.

Quinn lay motionless on her bed staring at the white ceiling above her. Quinn tuned into her senses; she could feel the energy flowing around her, energy, that at any given moment, she could call upon to use to her advantage. Quinn closed her eyes and let the energy come to her, she could feel the flames dancing in her palms as she channeled the energy. Quinn closed her eyes and steadied her breathing; the flames burning in her palms grew in intensity and heat.

'Quinn?'

Jacob's voice snapped Quinn back to reality. The flames in Quinn's palms disappeared.

'Quinn, are you there?'

'Yes.'

'Can we talk?'

'I suppose.'

Quinn hung her legs off the side of her bed and placed her head in her hands. Shaky breaths escaped her lungs as she readied herself to talk to Jacob.

'Quinn, are you ok?' Jake's voice sounded sincere.

'Ya, I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec.'

Quinn got off the bed and went downstairs. She paused for a moment before slowly opening the door. Jake was standing on the doorstep, a thoughtful expression played on his face. The moonlight cast a white light across Jacob's body, making him appear to be slightly glowing. Quinn couldn't help but stare; Jake looked so handsome standing there, but Quinn quickly pushed all those thoughts away.

"Hey." Jake slowly took a step forward and became hopeful when Quinn didn't move.

"Hi." A small smile crossed Quinn's lips as Jake took a step forward. Perhaps he wasn't as angry as she thought he would be.

"I came by to apologize."

"Why are you apologizing, Jake? You did nothing, I'm the one that ran off on you."

"Why did you do that?"

Quinn hung her head at Jacob's question. "Because I saw something I really didn't want to see." Quinn whispered. Jake could see the fear and pain behind Quinn's green eyes as she said this and decided that he needed to do something to make the pain and fear go away.

Jacob's next action took Quinn completely by surprise; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What ever it is you saw Quinn, I will never allow it to get you…I promise."

Quinn once again began to panic, for Jacob's grip was tight and she was having a hard time moving, but as Jacob's words sunk in she began to relax. Quinn rested her head on Jake's warm chest; she felt safe standing there in Jacob's arms and she hadn't truly felt safe for a very, very long time.

"Thanks Jake." Quinn looked up into Jake's face and noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "What?"

Jake bent down and whispered in Quinn's ear. "You're so beautiful."

Now it was Quinn's turn to blush. "Thanks," was all she could manage to say

"Can I ask you something Quinn?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you?"

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Jacob's arms were still wrapped tightly around her with no intention of letting go, so she really didn't have a choice. Quinn wasn't complaining though, for some reason when she was by Jake she felt at ease; when she was with Jake she felt no fear, no pain. Having suddenly lost her voice, Quinn simply nodded.

Before Quinn knew what was happening, she felt Jake's soft lips against hers. Quinn closed her eyes and let the warmth radiating off of Jake's body envelope her. The kiss was not a rough one, or even a passionate one; the kiss was one of tenderness, a kiss to signify the beginning of a relationship. All of a sudden Quinn couldn't feel Jake's lips anymore. Quinn slowly opened her eyes; Jake was looking down at her with a huge smile on his face.

"I should get going. The pack is probably wondering where I am."

"They most likely are." Quinn agreed.

"So, I'll see ya around?" Jake reluctantly released Quinn from his embrace.

"Defiantly."

Jake gave Quinn another quick kiss before turning into his four-legged counterpart. Quinn watched as Jake disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

'Remember Quinn; I'll always be here for you. Always.'

Quinn gently touched her lips as she turned back into the house and quietly shut the door. She leaned against the door and slowly slid downward until she was resting on the floor with her back to the door and her knees tucked to her chest. A million different memories flashed though Quinn's mind and she suddenly realized what was happening; she was doing it again. Quinn folded her arms over the tops of her knees and rested her head on top of her arms and silently cursed herself for being so stupid, she hardly knew Jacob and she'd already kissed him. Quinn stood up and punched the wall beside her, leaving behind a huge hole. She would have to stay away from Jake for now, for both of their safety.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you feel stupid Quinn?" Selena asked as her and her sisters walked through the forest. The three sisters were in their vampire form, simply because they hadn't been vampires for a while and it was time for a good meal.

"Yes." Quinn was walking beside Selena with her arms crossed over her chest, an angry expression on her face.

"Aww, come on Quinn, your kiss with Jake couldn't have been that bad." Amillia peered around Selena to look at Quinn.

"What! How do you know we kissed?"

"We're your sisters Quinn; we're just looking out for you." Selena said, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn had a deep respect for her sisters; they had been through rough times together and they were always there for each other. "Thanks guys. I just need some time to think, that's all."

"Why don't you go home. If we catch anything, we'll be sure to save some for you." Amillia agreed with Selena and gave Quinn a push.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Quinn gave each of her sisters a quick hug before morphing into her wolf counterpart and starting off back towards home.

"I hope she'll be ok." Amillia whispered.

"Let's just hope history doesn't repeat." Selena said, her purple eyes watched Quinn's retreating form.

The pale moonlight drifted through Quinn's window and illuminated her room with a soft, white light. Quinn sat on her windowsill looking out at the forest bordering the property; she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

'How could I have fallen for him that quick? This is just like what happened before.'

Quinn held out her left arm and pulled up the sleeve of her burgundy sweatshirt. Hundreds of small scares glistened in the pale moonlight. Snippets of vivid memories of how those scares came to be flashed through Quinn's mind. Quinn quickly pulled down her sleeve; she suddenly was hit be realization, history was repeating. She was giving her trust to someone she barely knew and she knew this would hurt her in the future. Quinn decided that she needed to be by herself, away from vampires, away from werewolves, away from pain. Quinn jumped off the windowsill and glided over to her desk, which sat on the other side of the room near the door. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scrawled out a quick letter to her sisters so they would know where she went.

Dear Sisters,

I have gone away for a couple of days. I need time to think and be alone. I will be in the surrounding mountains not far from here. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I love you both.

Quinn

Quinn placed the neatly folded letter on Selena's pillow. Quinn sighed and went to the front door; she slowly opened the door and stepped outside. The cool breeze gently swirled through her hair, lifting and twirling it about her face. Quinn gently closed the door behind her and morphed into her werewolf form.

The forest was nothing but a green blur as Quinn ran. She pushed herself to go faster, hoping to leave all the pain of the past behind. Quinn was so busy with her own thoughts she failed to notice the blood red eyes following her.

X

Selena and Amillia arrived at their home sweet home. Amillia had a troubled looked on her face.

"Don't worry." Selena said. "Quinn will be fine."

Amillia tried a useless attempt at a smile, but failed to hide her worries. When they entered Selena's bedroom, in their search for Quinn, Selena immediately noticed the note on her pillow. Before Selena could move, Amillia sprinted to her bed and read the letter. She gave the letter to Selena when she was done and sighed.

"I wish I could comfort her more." Selena said as she finished reading the letter.

"Ditto." Amillia said.

A silence fell over the room, but it was not an awkward silence. All three sisters have had times when they would just spend time in each other's presence, no words were needed to fill the silence. Selena stood there, a blank look in her eyes, while she clung to a pendent hanging around her neck. Amillia simply looked out the window. After the peaceful silence reined the room for a minute or two, Amillia jumped off the bed.

"Well, since Quinn's taking a breather, I think I'll go for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No," Selena replied. "I'm tired."

Amillia walked out of the house and into the forest. She decided to be human for the walk because she didn't feel like rushing anywhere. A couple of hours passed and Amillia bathed in the innocent bliss of daydreams while the sunset.

Suddenly, Emmet appeared out of nowhere, causing Amillia to snap back to reality.

"Hello." Emmet said in his velvet voice.

"Hi."

Emmet looked around as he walked closer to Amillia, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you sisters?"

"Well, one is tired and the other, I suppose, can't sleep."

"And you?" continued Emmet.

"I can't sleep either."

Amillia and Emmet were walking side by side now, talking about everything and nothing, talking and listening. Hours passed when Amillia finally stopped and looked at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" Emmet asked.

"Just the stars."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Emmet smiled his charming smile and took Amillia's hand. "You're a terrible liar you know."

Amillia released Emmet's hand and continued walking.

"Did I upset you?" Emmet asked when he caught up.

"No."

"Do you mind telling me what you're really thinking about?"

There was a long pause before Amillia spoke. "Well, you see Emmet, my parents are in heaven and I can't help but think about them when I look up at the sky. They were killed long ago and back then, I looked up to the sky in thoughts of revenge. I lived in hatred for a long time until I decided to live again…for my sisters. But tonight, I looked to the sky thinking about how much my parents would have loved you."

Emmet was speechless. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Selena blushed a little. "I have to go, it's getting late and I don't want to worry my sister." Amillia turned away from Emmet and started to walk away. But before she could take another step, Emmet grabbed her arm and wheeled her around to face him.

"Amillia," he said gently. "If there is anything you need, please… don't hesitate to ask me."

He pulled her into a hug. After a moment, Amillia gently pushed away from Emmet and ducked out of his embrace.

"See you later." Amillia whispered.

"Until next time." Emmet replied as he watched her fade into the distance.

X

The smell of pasta wafted through the Swan residence; Chief Swan was expected to be home any minute and Bella was almost done making dinner. Between stirring the pasta and checking the garlic bread in the oven, Bella got a quick look at the clock in. 7:29, only one more minute until her Romeo should arrive. Bella jumped as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Did I scare you?"

Bella could feel Edward's cool breath against her cheek as he whispered in her ear. Bella turned so she could face Edward.

"No."

"You lie."

Edward bent down and kissed Bella gently on the lips. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as they deepened the kiss. Bella never wanted the kiss to stop, but of course all good things must eventually come to an end. When Edward pulled away, the first thing Bella noticed was that he was smiling.

"What?" A slight blush crept across Bella's cheeks.

"Your pasta's burning."

Bella looked at Edward for a moment before she finally registered what he had said. She quickly turned around and took the stainless steel pot full of stringy pasta off the stove and drained the water out. Bella placed the pot on the counter and turned off the stove; then she rounded on Edward.

"You're lucky the pasta didn't burn." Bella smacked Edward across the arm.

"And why is that?" Edward took a step closer to Bella, pinning her against the counter.

"Because…" Bella lost her train of thought as Edward leaned in for another kiss. He suddenly stopped, his face just inches away Bella. The small frown on Bella's face made Edward laugh.

"Your father's home." Edward graced Bella's lips with a quick kiss before pulling away and going to the cupboard to get two plates. Bella grabbed to glasses a filled them with water as Edward served up the pasta and bread. As Edward placed the plates piled high with food on the table, the sound of the front door slamming announced Charlie's arrival.

"Bella?"

"I'm in here dad."

Charlie came into the kitchen with a sour look on his face. He was still wearing his uniform, which consisted of navy blue slacks, a white, short sleeve polo shirt that held his badge and black hiking boots.

"Good, dinner's ready."

Charlie sat down at the table after giving Bella a hug and a quick kiss. Bella took her respected seat and Edward sat himself next to Bella.

"Hello Edward." Charlie had become use to having Edward for dinner, although he never actually ate, so he didn't say much else.

"Evening Mr. Swan."

Bella smiled at Edward's reply; he was always so polite. Not much else was said as father and daughter ate and the vampire watched. Edward's face suddenly became very rigid. Bella noticed this and suspected that Edward had been reading her father's mind and something not too pleasant had happened to him today.

"How'd work go today dad?"

Charlie gently placed his fork on his plate before looking at Bella. "We were called to a murder scene today."

Bella nearly choked on the pasta she had been eating. "Oh my gosh! Who was the victim?"

"Mr. Newgren."

Bella's fork fell out of her hand and landed loudly on her plate. She turned to Edward for comfort, but found herself staring at a blank slate.

"The poor man was badly mutilated… or at least what was left of him was badly mutilated. Mr. Newgren looked as though he had been mauled by a pack of starving wolves; he had deep slashes all over his body along with teeth marks. On some parts of his body his flesh was torn off and bone was showing. The weird thing about the whole situation is, the wounds weren't what killed him. When the coroner performed his autopsy he found a bullet lodge in Mr. Newgren's heart, that's what ultimately did him in."

The kitchen was now completely silent. Bella looked at Edward, who had a very serious face on. Bella knew he would want to talk to her so she excused herself from the table and went outside; Edward followed. As soon as Edward shut the door Bella voiced her thoughts.

"Do you think the perpetrator is a vampire or werewolf?"

Even though it was dark out and the porch light provided little light, Bella could still see that Edward was deep in thought.

"No, I believe the creature responsible for the gruesome death of Mr. Newgren is much worse than a vampire or a werewolf…much worse. Tell your father you're going to the neighbor's house to help them unpack."

Bella rushed inside to do what she was told. A minute later her and Edward were heading across the street to go talk to the newest members of the Forks community. As Edward and Bella made their way up the well-groomed path to Quinn, Amillia, and Selena's front door an unpleasant scent insulted Edward's nose.

"The dogs are here."

"Be nice." Bella took Edward's hand in her own and led him to the front door. She knocked gently on the door and was greeted by Selena, who ushered them in and led them to the living room.

"Sam has already informed us of the murder and we are discussing our next plan of action if you care to join us."

As Bella and Edward entered the living room the first thing they noticed was Quinn's absence.

"Where's Quinn?" Edward asked. He had come to the conclusion that Quinn's absence was the reason for the sullen look on Jacob's face.

"She's out."

That was the only answer Edward got as Selena went and sat with Amillia on the moron leather couch that sat in the middle of the room. Standing together against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen were Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry. Bella took a seat in the high-backed chair that was placed to the left of the couch; Edward stood behind her.

"Does anyone first of all know anything about this new threat?" Edward looked around the room. No one said anything, no one moved.

Suddenly Bella perked up, "Mr. Newgren was killed in the hardware store he owned, the security cameras might have caught the murder! My dad might be able to get the those tapes!"

A murmur filled the room, "When will your father be able to access these tapes?" Jake asked.

Bella thought for a moment, "Well, my dad will have to get a warrant for the tapes, so we'll probably be able to view them in a week." Bella said.

"It's settled then. We'll view the tapes next week then go from there. Until then I suggest we all stay alert." Everyone agreed with Edward. Amillia and Selena stood up; signaling that it was time for everyone to depart. Edward took the hint and started for the door; Bella, four werewolves, and two hybrids followed him. Once outside, Edward stopped and turned to face Selena and Amillia.

"You two take care now, and give my regards to Quinn, will you?"

"Of course we wi-" Amillia suddenly stopped; she inhaled deeply and her eyes grew wide in fear. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Blood." Everyone looked at Jake, who too was breathing deeply.

Selena took a deep breath; the smell that her senses picked up made her cringe. Selena scoured the surrounding area to see if the source of the retched smell was nearby; what she saw made her gasp. There standing at the edge of the forest, just in the shadows, was Quinn. Quinn was a bloody mess; her face was badly clawed, she had a hand over her right eye, there were claw marks all over her body, and Selena could tell there was a good chunk missing out of her sister's left leg. Quinn looked at Amillia and Selena, and then fell heavily to the ground. Amillia and Selena pushed their way around Edward and the others and ran to Quinn.

"Quinn!"

Amillia knelt down next to Quinn and took her right hand in her own. Selena knelt on Quinn's other side.

"Quinn, what happened?" Amillia asked.

"Didn't see them…ambush…werewolves…vampires…" Quinn gasped in pain.

Selena looked Quinn over and noticed a yellow substance on Quinn's shirt, just below the base of her left collarbone. Selena pulled down the collar of Quinn's shirt to reveal a nasty wound, a wound that could only be made by a needle. Selena appointed this out to Amillia.

"We need to get her to a hospital! Something is wrong with her!" Selena exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? She'll kill someone if we take her to a hospital!" Amillia said. Quinn gasped in pain again.

"Well, what do we do?" Selena asked. Selena and Amillia glanced at Edward, who was holding Bella in his arms; both he and Bella looked really worried.

"Carlisle." Amillia and Selena said together.

Amillia and Selena ducked down and wrapped Quinn's arms around their shoulders and wrapped their other arms around Quinn's waist and stood up. Quinn was barely conscious; her head was slumped forward and her feet dragged. Selena and Amillia supported Quinn as they walked her as quickly as they could to Edward and the group.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Bella asked.

"We're not sure," Amillia said. "Edward, we need to get Quinn to Carlisle; she's been badly injured!"

"My cars at Bella's house." Edward said. "Let's go."

Edward and Bella started off towards Bella's house. Amillia and Selena started after Edward and Bella when Jake stopped them.

"I'm coming with you."

Quinn lifted her head at the sound of Jake's voice; her hair fell away from her face and Jake could see her eyes. Her green eyes no longer held the sparkle Jake had come to love, now they were dull and becoming milky and unfocused. Jake also noticed that Quinn's right eye had three deep gashes running parallel to each other that ran vertically down her eye starting just above her eyebrow and ending about an inch below her eye.

"I'm sorry Jake. There's not enough room in Edward's car for you." Selena said, pushing by Jake.

"At least let the pack and I escort you to Edward's house." Jake stepped in front of Selena; Selena and Jake stared at each other.

"Fine."

Jake looked at the pack and turned into a werewolf, the pack followed suite. Amillia and Selena hurried across the road to Bella's house. Parked in the driveway, engine purring, headlights blazing, was a silver Volvo. Edward ran up to the girls and helped Amillia and Selena place Quinn in the backseat. Bella sat in the front seat, when Quinn was a settled, Amillia and Selena settled on either side of her. Edward climbed into the drivers seat put the car in drive, sending the car speeding down the road. Quinn groaned and placed a hand on the wound under her collarbone.

"Faster Edward!" Amillia commanded.

The car surged forward as Edward pressed the gas pedal. Edward looked at Bella; she was watching the three sisters in the back seat, she had such love in her eyes that one might think that the three girls in the back seat were her own sisters. Edward took Bella's hand in his own and smiled at her. Selena suddenly felt numerous presences running along side the car. She looked out the window and saw four large werewolves running with the car; they darted in and out if the trees. Leading the pack was Jacob; he had a determination on his face Selena had never seen before.

'Wow, Jake really cares for Quinn.' Selena thought to herself. Her attention was brought back to Quinn when another gasp of pain escape Quinn's lips. Suddenly Quinn's body began to rock with muscle spasms. Bella's grip on Edward's hand tightened and Edward pushed the car to over 100 miles per hour. Bella and Edward turned around as Amillia cried out Quinn's name. Quinn's body had become deathly still and she didn't appear to be breathing.

"Hold on Quinn," Selena whispered. "Hold on."

Edward watched Selena in the review mirror. Her beautiful pale face was contorted with worry and she looked close to tears. Selena wrapped her arms around Quinn's head, burying her face in her sister's hair.

"Please Quinn…Amillia and I have lost so much already," Selena pleaded. "Don't leave us now. There's so much more you can do. You have more of a life to live."

Bella inhaled deeply with emotion as she heard these words. Edward gently stroked her hand with his thumb to comfort her. He was concerned with the well being of the girls; bad luck seemed to be following them everywhere.

"Selena, where did Quinn go?" Edward asked, almost so quietly, Bella could barely here him. Selena slowly lifted her head, her silvery-blonde hair falling over her blue eyes. Her arms still secured Quinn.

"She told us she went to the mountains," Selena whispered. "But I don't understand, Edward. This is almost like what happened to Mr. Newgren. She was lucky she wasn't killed."

"You girls are nearly invincible. I'm not surprised she made it home alive."

Selena grinned softly. "Thank you," she breathed.

Edward gently returned the grin as he pulled into his driveway. He stopped the car, getting out immediately. He opened the back door, leaned over Amillia, and carefully retrieved Quinn. Bella, Selena, and Amillia quickly followed Edward into the Cullen home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cullens, minus Edward, were sitting in the kitchen discussing a rather troublesome vision Alice had just had, when they were disrupted by a loud bang from the front door. Alice got off the stool she was sitting on to go see what all the commotion was about; when she came back she was very frantic.

"Carlisle! Edward needs your help!"

Carlisle quickly walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Edward. Edward was standing in the middle of the living room with a bloody, unconscious Quinn in his arms; Amillia, Selena, and Bella flanked him.

Oh my God! What happened?" Having followed Carlisle to satisfy her curiosity, Esme gasped when she saw Quinn's limp body.

"We're not sure, but really needs your help Carlisle." Edward looked at Quinn then at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Quinn for a moment before suddenly going into doctor mode. "Alice get my medical kit. Edward, put Quinn on the dinning room table."

Alice rushed off to retrieve the requested medical kit while Edward gently placed Quinn on the dinning room's mahogany table. A few seconds later Alice returned and placed the medical kit in Carlisle waiting hands. Carlisle placed the kit on the table and pulled up Quinn's sleeve so he could check her pulse; the pulse was there, but very faint.

Amillia was growing impatient with the lack of speed. "Carlisle, we believe Quinn's been poisoned! We need to do something!"

"What makes you say she's been poisoned?" Carlisle questioned.

Amillia pulled the collar of Quinn's shirt down to reveal the nasty wound under Quinn's left collarbone. Carlisle bent down to get a closer look at the wound; after a moment of observation, Carlisle went to the medical kit and pulled out a vile full of clear liquid. Carlisle attached a needle to the vile and went to pull up the sleeves of Quinn's light green, long-sleeved shirt when Selena stopped him; she was grasping his arm.

"You don't want to do that." Selena said.

"Selena, I have to," Carlisle replied. "Quinn needs medical attention immediately."

Selena didn't release Carlisle's arm, she stared at him sharply with her brilliant blue eyes. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Selena's hand and Selena felt lips near her ear. The touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Selena," whispered Jasper. "Please."

Selena hesitated, but eventually succumbed to the gentleness Jasper was showing. Her hand fell away from Carlisle and with Jasper holding her shoulders, she backed away from her sister.

Carlisle gently pulled up Quinn' s shirtsleeve and grimaced when the light from the room reflected off the hundreds of tiny scars that covered Quinn's arm. Both Amillia and Selena knew that Quinn would have some major explaining to do later, but right now they had bigger problems to worry about currently. Carlisle ignored the scars on Quinn's arm for the time being and instead concentrated on giving Quinn the shot. After the shot was administered, Carlisle disposed the needle and went back to his medical kit.

"She should be fine, now that I have given her the antidote to the poison that was infecting her body," Carlisle said as he rummaged through his medical kit. "Most of the gashes on her body will heal on their own. The only wound that will probably leave a scare is the middle claw mark on her right eye. " Carlisle gestured to Quinn's eye as he spoke. "The only cut I will need to fix up is the one on her leg." Carlisle pulled out a sewing needle and some dissolving thread from his medical kit. "Amillia? Selena? Do you mind pulling up Quinn's left pant leg?"

Amillia and Selena silently complied and Carlisle began to stitch Quinn's leg back together; the only response from Quinn was a slight twitch of the fingers every time Carlisle thread the needle through her skin. Amillia and Selena stood by their unconscious sister until Carlisle was done.

Carlisle let out a long deep sigh, "Quinn is going to be okay. Her wounds should be completely healed by the day after tomorrow thanks to her werewolf and vampire blood. Her mind and body have had a major shock, she may be out for a while." Relief filled the room at Carlisle's statements. "Just to be sure though, I would like Quinn to stay her for the next couple of nights. Would you please take Quinn to the spare bed room Edward."

Edward gently scooped Quinn into his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs; Amillia and Selena followed him. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Edward turned left and walked down the hall, passing several heavy wooden doors along they way. The three continued down the hall until Edward stopped at the last door on the left; Amillia opened the door for Edward and followed him into the room. The room was huge. Against the north wall was a queen-sized bed draped in pearly white sheets. The entire eastern wall was a giant window that looked out into the forest that stretched into the horizon. The walls were painted a pale blue and were decorated with many pictures of various scenes and places. Edward gently placed Quinn on the bed then left so Amillia and Selena could fuss over their sister in private.

X

Amillia sat in the Cullen living room tired and hungry, she had just left Quinn's room. Selena was with Quinn in the spare bedroom now most likely in the same condition. Quinn was laying on the bed, breathing deeply and in a solid sleep.

Amillia never noticed Emmit until she turned her head to see a beautiful pale face staring back at her. Amillia cried out in surprise. Emmit froze, then laughed his beautiful laugh.

"You must be hungry." Emmit said as he stifled another chuckle. "Lets hunt. I promise you that Quinn will be just fine."

Amillia got up and followed Emmit out of the house and into the forest. After hunting, Amillia felt at least 99.9 percent better. Her eyes were no longer dull and her skin seemed to have more color to it as well.

"How are you feeling?" Emmit asked. Amillia did not respond. Emmit sighed, "Sorry…dumb question."

They were walking in the forest when Amillia stopped and faced Emmit. "Thank you." Amillia stated simply.

"For what?" Emmit asked.

"For everything you and your family have done for my sisters and I."

"Think nothing of it."

Emmit took Amillia's hand in his own and led her to a giant tree trunk that must have been blown over in a great storm. Emmit sat on the trunk and Amillia rested on her back, her head on Emmit's lap. Still holding her hand, Emmit kissed her on the forehead, then her eyelids. When Amillia opened her eyes he kissed her on the lips and held her closer to him.

Emmit mumbled, "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

Amillia blushed and at that, Emmit kissed her on the hollow of her neck. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Amillia sat up. Emmit repositioned himself so that Amillia was sitting on his lap. Emmit put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Amillia turned her head so that her nose was touching Emmit's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

Emmit turned so that his lips were tickling Amillia's ear and whispered back, "Like wise."

They sat together for what seemed like a few short moments, when in reality hours had gone by. Reluctantly, Amillia jumped to the forest floor and held her hand out for Emmit. Emmit took her hand and together they started for the house. Upon their arrival, they found Selena pacing in the living room.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were! What were y-" Selena stopped short at the sight of Amillia and Emmit holding hands. "Oh."

For the first time, Amillia noticed that her sister's eyes were not as troubled as they used to be, but still just as hungry.

"Quinn is awake?" Amillia guessed

Selena walked over to Amillia and Selena while she explained what had taken place while they were away. "She opened her eyes, but immediately fell asleep again. At least she is sleeping normally now. I need to hunt, will you watch over her Amillia?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask!" Amillia responded.

Selena walked out the door and changed into a wolf. Amillia headed upstairs. When she reached the spare bedroom, Amillia cracked open the door, but quickly closed the door again; for she saw Jacob fast asleep with his head resting on Quinn's bed holding her hand. Amillia smiled and returned to the living room where Emmit was waiting for her. Emmit quickly walked over to her and kissed her collarbone.

"Missed you." He teased.

"I was gone for like two seconds." Amillia said.

"Yes, and I was miserable. I thought you were going to watch over Quinn."

Amillia sighed. "I think she's covered for the time being."

Suddenly a scream came form Quinn's room. Amillia and Emmit sprinted up the stairs and to Quinn's door; Amillia hoped Quinn was only having a nightmare. When Amillia opened the door, what she and Emmit saw was completely unexpected. Quinn had Jake up against the wall with her hand around his throat. Jake appeared to be having trouble breathing, so Amillia rushed into the room and grabbed Quinn's arms.

"Quinn! It's Jake!"

Once Quinn realized what she was doing she immediately let go of Jake. "I'm sorry Jake." She whispered.

"It's ok." Jake rasped as he rubbed his throat, he stared at Quinn for a moment before Amillia spoke, slowly letting go of Quinn's arms.

"You shouldn't really be up Quinn. Your body hasn't fully healed yet."

"She's right you know." Emmit, who had been leaning on the doorframe for the last minute or so, walked into the room. "Amillia, why don't Jake and I go downstairs so you can get Quinn settled back in."

Amillia agreed. Jake silently followed Emmit out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him, not without taking one last look at Quinn though. After the boys had left Amillia walked over to Quinn, who was looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" Amillia gently placed a hand on Quinn's right shoulder.

Quinn looked at her sister with soft green eyes. "Ya."

Amillia could tell her sister was lying. "What happened?" Amillia asked cautiously.

"I had the dream again. When I woke up Jake scared me and instinct took over."

"Oh." Amillia said in understanding.

"I thought I saw him," Quinn whispered so quietly that Amillia almost didn't hear her. "The night I was attacked…I thought I saw him." Quinn's voice was full of fear.

Amillia gave her sister a bone-crushing hug. "You know Selena and I won't let that evil man get you right?"

Quinn smiled, "I know."

Amillia gently guided Quinn over to the bed and watched over Quinn as she situated herself under the covers.

"Now you get some rest."

Quinn smiled at her sister as sleep slowly overcame her. Amillia smiled at her now sleeping sister before quietly going back downstairs. When Amillia entered the living room, she was surprised to see not only Emmit and Selena sitting on the couch, but also the rest of the Cullens and Bella, who were spread out around the living room.

"Is Quinn awake yet?" Carlisle asked. He was standing behind Esme, who was seated is one of the various wooden chairs placed throughout the living room.

"She woke up for a little bit, but she's asleep again." Amillia walked to the couch where Selena and Emmit sitting. Selena scooted over so Amillia had enough room to sit between her and Emmit. As soon as Amillia sat down, Emmit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Amillia rested her head on Emmit's shoulder and stifled a giggle when she noticed Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off Selena for more then two seconds at a time.

"Carlisle, you never told Amillia and I what the poison in Quinn's body was." Selena said. When Selena noticed that Jasper was looking at her, Selena looked the other way so that he wouldn't see the small blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"The poison was a liquefied form of the Ephalus plant. The Ephalus plant is very rare and can only be found at high elevations. To a normal human the Ephalus plant is harmless, but to a vampire… the plant could mean the death of us. However, since Quinn has both vampire and werewolf blood running through her veins, the poison did not spread as quickly." Carlisle answered in a solemn voice.

The occupants of the room remained silent, trying to imagine the pain Quinn must have gone through; Rosalie tried the hardest. She had really come to like the girls in the little under a month she had known them; there was something about these girls that just made them likable.

Selena glanced over at Jake, who had been leaning against the wall behind the couch on which Amillia, Selena and Emmit sat. She noticed the concerned look on his face, so she decided to enter his mind.

'You feel like talking?' Selena asked with her thoughts.

'You want to talk to ME?' Jake responded. 'I thought you hated me.'

'Correction: I HATE you. But it doesn't mean I can't be nice to my sister's soul mate.' Selena paused to make sure everyone else was blocked out of the conversation before talking again. 'You're worried about her.'

'Yeah…I am.'

'Good. At least you have one good quality.'

Jake looked at Selena, who didn't react. He smirked slightly, but the smirk faded into a frown. 'Do you think she'll be alright?'

'Of course, I practically raised and trained her. She's strong enough.'

'Who do you think did it?'

'I don't know…but I think we have another hybrid on the lose. A dangerous one.'

'What makes you think that?'

'A mere vampire or werewolf can't afflict so much damage on a hybrid. Only another hybrid can do that.'

Selena cut off the connection to let Jake think what she just said over. She changed into her human appearance; her eyes became blue. Her eyes wandered over to Jasper curiously, wondering what was on his mind. Not that she wanted to do the digging, but all the same, her curiosity was large.

"Selena," Jasper suddenly said.

Selena stiffened. "Yes?" she practically squeaked.

Jasper gestured to her as he stood and walked upstairs. Selena looked around at the Cullens, who were conversing amongst each other. They were worried about as much as she was about what was going on. Selena followed Jasper up the stairs. "Jasper?" Selena whispered, stepping up the last step. She glanced around, her blonde hair billowing gracefully on her back.

"Please turn into a vampire, Selena," Jasper's voice said. "Your human scent is rather repulsive."

Selena took no offense to this remark; she knew how vampires couldn't stand having free blood in front of them. She transformed into a vampire, her skin paling and her eyes turning purple once again.

"Better?" Selena replied.

"Much better." Jasper came out of the shadows, his golden eyes twinkling. "Selena, in the month I've known you, I've noticed how your eyes wander to Edward and Bella."

"Yes?" Selena answered coolly.

"Has something…happened to you?"

Selena froze up. Should she tell him now? She couldn't last time, but she new him much better now. Selena pursed her lips and looked away.

"N-No, I …" She tried to walk away, but Jasper reached out and grabbed her slender arm. He pulled her to him gently.

"Selena," Jasper pleaded, slipping his finger under Selena's chin and lifting her face to look at her. "You can tell me."

Selena couldn't say no. "Alright," she said. She took Jasper's hand and led him into a random room- well, at least the room that smelled like Jasper. They sat on the bed, Jasper not letting go of her hand. "I once had a fiancée."

Jasper remained silent.

"His name was William. We met in California while my sisters and I were visiting. We continued seeing each other until the day he finally proposed to me. That was the happiest day of my life. I thought I would never marry because of my genealogy." Selena sighed and lowered her head. "Then one day, everything went wrong. William and I were supposed to be married in only a few days in Utah. We were out on the road…and it had snowed all night the night before. The roads were covered with ice…" Selena took a breath- "…and William lost control of the wheel. We spun and hit another car, only to have another car hit the side. I managed to make it out without a scratch, but William…oh, my dearest William."

Selena started sobbing when the memories returned. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and held her close, letting her cry as much as she wanted to. Selena buried her face in his chest while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I can't bring back your love," Jasper whispered. He leaned closer to Selena's ear so she could feel his breath crawling down her neck. "But I can fill the hole in your heart."

Selena let Jasper's words seep in, continuing to hug him tightly. "Please fill the hole, Jasper," she murmured. "I don't want the pain to stay forever…because I'll never die."

"Then I promise to love you always…because neither will I."

Selena looked up into Jasper's eyes. Slowly, Jasper eased his head down and locked his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
